<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needy Little Princess by thistreasurehunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752864">Needy Little Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter'>thistreasurehunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A collection of Bellarke smut fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Drabble, Dirty Talk, F/M, Getting distracted, Sub!Clarke, breaking character, dom!bellamy, role play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke gets distracted, so Bellamy takes her to bed and gives her what she needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A collection of Bellarke smut fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2223612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needy Little Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jasper: … and that’s when Raven chipped in…</p><p>Clarke: *distractedly* Uu huh?</p><p>Jasper: …but then I interrupted…</p><p>Clarke: *eyes following Bellamy across the room* Oh, yeah?</p><p>Jasper: …and I was like <em>blow it up?</em> …</p><p>Clarke: *God, he’s so sexy*</p><p>Jasper: …and Roan just looked so shocked…</p><p>Clarke: *just look at the way he’s holding that book in his big hands, he must be doing it on purpose, he fucking knows how much I love his big fucking hands*</p><p>Jasper: …just so funny…</p><p>Clarke: *oh yeah, baby, lean over for that glass of water, I see those muscles flex*</p><p>Jasper: …best in ages…</p><p>Clarke: *yeah, tip that head back, swallow it right down*</p><p>Jasper: … awesome, right?</p><p>Clarke: *his shoulders look super broad in that tee… and it makes him look so strong… and that waist…*</p><p>Jasper: Right, Clarke?</p><p>Clarke: *fuck, I want to wrap my legs around that waist*</p><p>Jasper: Clarke?</p><p>Clarke: *and just let him fuck me into subspace*</p><p>Jasper: *shoving Clarke lightly* Earth to Clarke! You okay?</p><p>Clarke: *startling* Huh? What? Oh yeah! Sounds awesome Jasper!</p><p>Jasper: *sighing* Yeah, right, whatever. I’ll go and tell Monty instead. *wanders away*</p><p>Clarke: *apologetically, calling after him* Hey, sorry Jasper! I didn’t mean…</p><p>Bellamy: *a soft, deep voice in Clarke’ ear* You just can’t keep your eyes off me, can you, Princess?</p><p>Clarke: *jumping* Fuck! Bellamy! You scared me!</p><p>Bellamy: *in a low voice* I asked you a question.</p><p>Clarke: *swallowing* No, but it’s hardly fair when you…</p><p>Bellamy: *cutting her off* Ah! Good Princesses only speak when they’re spoken to.</p><p>Clarke: *looking down and nodding obediently* Yes, Bellamy.</p><p>Bellamy: Good girl. Now, tell me… what was so distracting that you couldn’t finish that conversation?</p><p>Clarke: *quietly* You.</p><p>Bellamy: *smugly* What about me?</p><p>Clarke: *a little shyly* Your hands… and your shoulders… and… *swallows*</p><p>Bellamy: *eyes dark* Go on…</p><p>Clarke: *quietly, cheeks going red* Your cock. I was thinking about how I wanted to wrap myself around you... give myself to you… let you fuck me until I couldn’t walk straight.</p><p>Bellamy: *growling* Right. Bed. Now.</p><p>Clarke: *scrambling to follow him as Bellamy strides off*</p><p>*******************************************<br/>
</p><p>Bellamy: *between dirty kisses* You were just so desperate for me, weren’t you?</p><p>Clarke: Yes, Bellamy!</p><p>Bellamy: You couldn’t even have a normal conversation without thinking of my cock, could you?</p><p>Clarke: No, Bellamy.</p><p>Bellamy: And about how much you needed it…</p><p>Clarke: *panting* I need it so much!</p><p>Bellamy: Well you better take my fingers, like a good girl, so you’re nice and ready for me.</p><p>Clarke: *breathily* Yes, Bellamy! *pushing back* Oh, yes!</p><p>Bellamy: *adoringly* Look at you… You’re so fucking wet. And you take my fingers so well, don’t you? Such a good girl…</p><p>Clarke: *whimpering*</p><p>Bellamy: Let me hear you.</p><p>Clarke: *gasping* Oh, God, Bellamy! That’s so good. Oh, please! Please!</p><p>Bellamy: Louder!</p><p>Clarke: *voice rising* I’m ready. Please, Bellamy! I’m ready for your cock!</p><p>Bellamy: Louder!</p><p>Clarke: *wailing* Fuck! Bellamy! Fuck me! Please! I need you to fuck me!</p><p>Bellamy: Oh, yes, baby! So needy… so impatient… what are the neighbors going to think of you? I bet they can all hear you… I bet they know what a needy little Princess you are!</p><p>Clarke: *whining and pressing back* Oh, Bellamy, please, please…</p><p>Bellamy: So desperate for it, aren’t you? *lining himself up* Well, if you want it so bad you better start taking it! *pushes in*</p><p>Clarke: OH YES! Bellamy!</p><p>Bellamy: *breathing deeply* You look so pretty impaled on my cock. </p><p>Clarke: *groaning*</p><p>Bellamy: *softly, looking down reverently* Just look at you. Perfect. My perfect Princess.</p><p>Clarke: *panting and squirming* Babe, you’re breaking character.</p><p>Bellamy: *apologetically* Sorry, sorry. You’re just so lovely, sometimes it just bubbles out of me. Okay *coughs* I’m back. Umm, just look at you, you sexy little cock slut *starts thrusting very slowly*</p><p>Clarke: *muffled laugh turns to incoherent noises of pleasure*</p><p>Bellamy: My good girl… is this what you needed?</p><p>Clarke: *gasping* Yes, Bellamy!</p><p>Bellamy: What do good girls say when they get what they asked for?</p><p>Clarke: *panting* Thank you!</p><p>Bellamy: Again!</p><p>Clarke: Oh, fuck! Thank you, Bellamy! *grunts* Thank you for fucking me… *high pitched keening* Oh, thank you for giving me your cock…</p><p>Bellamy: *sweetly* You’re welcome, Princess. *looking down hungrily* Now… Are you ready…?</p><p>Clarke: *desperately* Yes, yes, yes please…</p><p>Bellamy: Well then… *smug grin* better hold on…</p><p>Clarke: *wraps her arms around Bellamy’s back*</p><p>Bellamy: *snaps his hips and starts thrusting properly*</p><p>Clarke: *loud wail*</p><p>*grunting and swearing and the banging of a headboard*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a long-time reader of Bellarke fics, but I'm new to writing for them - so comments and feedback would be very much appreciated!</p><p>Thanks for reading - I hope you enjoy! 💛🖤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>